Secretos En El Castillo
by Liontari Todd
Summary: James y Sirius comparten varios secretos, algunos más importantes que otros. Slash; James/Sirius; Au sin Voldemort; Mpreg. Este fic participa en el reto #23:"Títulos Navideños" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter No me pertenece.

 _Advertencias: Esta es una historia Slash, osea relación chico chico, así que si no te gusta, pues no la leas; Mpreg (embarazo masculino); AU sin Voldemort._

 _Este fic participa en el reto #23: "títulos navideños" del foro Hogwarts a Través de los Años._

* * *

 _—Look at me now, will I ever learn? I don't know how but I suddenly lose control. There's a fire within my soul. Just one look and I can hear a bell ring. One more look and I... and I..._

 _—And I forget everything._

Sirius apretó la botella que traía en la mano al escuchar aquella voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Cornie? ¿Qué no estabas jugando a la botella con Evans? ¿O es que Christian no puede hablar con Roxane sin Cyrano junto a él?

Sirius escuchó una risa tras él, una risa que reconocería mejor que la voz de su propia madre, pero no se giró. Permaneció apoyado en la baranda de la torre de astronomía, observando los jardines del castillo cubiertos de nieve.

—Una fiesta no es una fiesta sin ti, Canuto, aún si es una fiesta de navidad clandestina en la sala común.

—¿Fiesta? —se burló Sirius sin mirarlo— Tú, Evans y tres niñas de segundo no hacen una fiesta, Jimmy, y menos si no hay whisky.

Sirius sintió una cálida mano posarse sobre su hombro, causando que sus ojos se cerraran por instinto. La mano bajó despacio por su brazo hasta llegar a su mano, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar.

—Pero si tú tienes suficiente para los dos. —Sirius tuvo que reprimir un suspiro al sentir el cálido aliento de James en su cuello cuando éste le susurró aquellas palabras.

La mano de James dejó de acariciar la de Sirius y deslizó con agilidad la botella de whisky del agarre del ojigris.

—No llevas ni media botella, Siri —dijo el de lentes sosteniendo la botella frente a su rostro—, no estás tan ebrio como pensaba.

—Sabes que no acostumbro embriagarme en nochebuena, cornudo.

—Y también sé que sólo cantas esa canción cuando estas ebrio. ¿Quién iba a decir que el gran Sirius Black es fanático de ABBA?

Sirius sonrió de lado, viendo de reojo cómo James abría la botella y le daba un gran trago.

—Jamás debí de haberte dicho nada.

—Fue justo aquí, ¿recuerdas? Fue en nuestra primera borrachera los dos juntos, luego de una fiesta en la sala común.

James se acercó un poco a Sirius, quien seguía con la vista fija en los jardines.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró James— Ese día fue uno de los mejores de mi vida.

—Claro, si ese día le anotaste cien puntos a Slytherin. La fiesta fue en honor a ti.

James se acercó un poco más. Ambos hablaban en susurros, como siempre que estaban los dos solos. No había necesidad de alzar la voz estando tan cerca.

—Sí, y también me enteré de algo que me hizo muy feliz.

—¿Mi afición por un cuarteto sueco te hizo feliz? —preguntó Sirius con sarcasmo.

James sonrió y se acercó aún más.

—No, lo que me hizo feliz fue la razón por la que ese grupo te gusta tanto.

—¿Porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de Agnetha Fältskog?

—No.

Sirius casi dio un brinco al sentir el aliento de James de nuevo en su cuello. No se había percatado de lo cerca que el de lentes había llegado.

—Eso dijiste al principio, pero luego, con una botella y media del tequila que tú mismo conseguiste, me dijiste la verdad, ¿recuerdas?

James puso su mano sobre la de Sirius en el barandal, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran sin protesta del ojigris.

—Me dijiste que la verdadera razón por la que encanta ese grupo, la verdadera razón por la que te gustan tanto sus canciones, es porque Benny Andersson te parecía el tipo más sexy que hayas visto jamás.

Sirius se aferró de la baranda con fuerza. Sentía como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina ante la cercanía de James, por las sutiles caricias sobre su mano, por la voz grave que el de lentes usaba con él...

—¿Te hizo feliz saber que me gusta un sueco barbón que me dobla la edad?

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de James mientras éste se acercaba a hablarle al oído a su amigo.

—Me hizo feliz saber que te gustaba un hombre, que te gustan los hombres.

Sirius no pudo más. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, echó a James hacia atrás y le quitó la botella con la misma agilidad que el de lentes se la había robado a él.

—¿Qué es lo que te da gusto? —preguntó antes de tomar un trago— ¿Que ya no tengas que preocuparte porque algún día Evans se dé cuenta de lo patético que eres y quiera consolarse conmigo? Pues déjame decirte, Jimmy, que aunque me gustaran las mujeres, jamás me metería con la urraca histérica y mandona de Evans. Además, las pelirrojas no son mi tipo.

—Sí, pero eso no ha evitado que le comas la boca a cuanta chica se te arroja encima.

Sirius miró a James fijamente. Había algo en aquellos ojos marrones que Sirius no supo identificar, algo parecido a la mirada de Quejicus cuando espiaba a Lily y sus amigas en la biblioteca.

—Tú sabes por qué lo hago —dijo Sirius con un hilo de voz—, y qué pasaría si no lo hiciera.

La expresión de James cambió por completo al escuchar las palabras de Sirius.

—Yo... Lo siento —murmuró apretando los puños—. No quise... No debí...

—No, no debiste.

James no debió de haberle recordado a Sirius la razón por la que el ojigris tenía que mantener su papel de mujeriego, y lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían.

En quinto año se había corrido el rumor de que Sirius era homosexual. Aquello no debió de haber sido novedad, ya que en el mundo mágico las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo eran tan normales como cualquier otra. Incluso una de las fundadoras, Helga Hufflepuff, había estado casada por más de treinta años con una bruja húngara.

El problema de Sirius lo había originado su apellido, como siempre.

Un grupo de Slytherins de séptimo año, cuyos padres eran socios minoritarios de algunos de los negocios de los Black, pensaron que podrían escalar de posición si alguno de ellos conseguía casarse con Sirius. Ellos sabían que el joven Black jamás los dejaría acercarse, así que idearon un plan bastante simple: al ser Sirius sangre pura, podría embarazarse si tenía relaciones en luna llena; si se embarazaba, su madre lo obligaría a casarse con el padre de la criatura antes de que ésta naciera, y Sirius no tendría más opción que aceptar a cualquiera de los tres.

Los tres tipos acorralaron a Sirius y se lo llevaron a un aula abandonada en el tercer piso. Sirius había tratado de hacerles frente, pero no había mucho que un chico de quinto pudiera hacer contra tres tipos de séptimo.

Cuando James entró en el aula con el mapa del merodeador en la mano, Sirius estaba tendido en el suelo con uno de los tipos sobre él, tratando de quitarle al ojigris su ropa interior, la única prenda que le quedaba.

James estaba seguro de que habría matado a aquellos tipos, de no ser por la profesora McGonagall, quien los castró en una explosión de "magia accidental" y los envió directo a Azkaban.

Desde aquel revuelo, Sirius había decidido que lo mejor sería mantener una fachada de mujeriego. Claro que nunca había llegado más allá de los besos con nadie, pero que lo vieran en brazos de una chica nueva cada semana bastaba para acabar con cualquier rumor indeseado.

Sirius vio a James acercarse lentamente, como si temiera asustarlo con el más mínimo movimiento brusco.

—No sabes, no tienes ni la menor idea, de lo mucho que odio verte todos los días en brazos de esas chicas. No sabes cómo desearía ser yo quien te tome de la mano... —James tocó suavemente la mano de Sirius con las yemas de los dedos— Quien te abrace... —La mano libre del le lentes se deslizó despacio por el costado del ojigris, hasta colocarse firmemente en su espalda baja— Quien... Quien te bese...

James se inclinó despacio, hasta que sus labios tocaron los de su mejor amigo. Su mano derecha se movió hasta la espalda de Sirius, acercándolo más a él, mientras la izquierda lo sostuvo del cuello para evitar que el ojigris rompiera el contacto.

Sirius cerró los ojos mientras sus brazos se aferraba al cuello de James. Desde quinto año se había visto obligado a besar a muchas personas, pero ninguno de esos besos había sido como ese. James movía sus labios con ligereza, como si temiera hacerle daño a Sirius, pero sus brazos lo estrujaban como si temiera que Sirius fuese a desaparecer.

Sirius dejó escapar un gemido al sentir las manos de James acariciar su espalda bajo la camisa, explorando cada centímetro de piel a su alcance.

James gruñó al escuchar el gemido de Sirius. Sintió con delirio las manos del ojigris enredarse entre su cabello, aferrándose para profundizar el beso. Pasó su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Sirius quien al abrir la boca dejó escapar otro gemido.

Sirius sintió la lengua de James entrar en su boca, lo que sirvió para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad.

—N-no... —jadeó alejando su rostro del de su mejor amigo— Jame... James espera...

James se detuvo, pero no aflojó su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Sirius.

—James, no podemos...

—Claro que podemos —lo interrumpió el de lentes, juntando sus frentes—. No me digas que no sientes lo mismo que yo, Canuto, por que sabes que no es cierto.

—¿Qué importa lo que sienta? Podríamos pasar la noche entera teniendo sexo, y nada de eso importaría en la mañana. Yo seguiría con mi teatro de Casanova, y tú seguirías detrás de las faldas de...

Los labios de James sobre los suyos impidieron que continuara, sin embargo, este beso fue más ligero y menos intenso que el anterior.

—No tiene porqué ser así —repuso James—. No tenemos por qué mantenerlo en secreto, podemos...

—No, no podemos. Tú más que nadie sabe lo que pasará si se sabe que yo soy...

—¡Entonces será nuestro secreto! —exclamó James desesperado— No tenemos por qué decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Remus ni a Peter si no quieres. Podemos escabullirnos cada vez que queramos, y cuando el colegio termine, regresarás a la mansión Potter, conmigo.

James se inclinó para besaron de nuevo, pero Sirius lo detuvo.

—¿Y qué hay con Evans? ¿También la llevarás con nosotros a la mansión?

James sonrió como bobo, causando que Sirius frunciera el ceño confundido.

—Teniéndote a ti, no necesito de nadie más, cachorro celoso.

Sirius gruñó enojado al sentir sus mejillas calentarse.

—¿Sabes, Canuto? Siempre me ha gustado que seas tan palido, se nota más cuando te sonrojas —dijo James— Llámame cursi, pero tenía que decírtelo.

—Eres una nenaza, James Potter.

—Oh, sí. Di mi nombre.

Sirius trató de zafarse del abrazo en el que James lo tenía atrapado, sin embargo, el de lentes no aflojó su agarre.

—¿Por qué ahora?

James lo miró confundido.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora? —volvió a reclamar el ojigris— Dices que el año pasado te hizo feliz enterarte de que me gustan los hombres. ¿Por qué no entonces? ¿Por qué esperar tanto? ¿Por qué ahora que Evans ha sacado la cabeza del culo y te ha aceptado?

James suspiró y escondió el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Sirius, respirando su aroma a gasolina y colonia de marca.

—Porque tuve que salir con Lily para darme cuenta de que ella solo era un capricho, y que lo que llevo sintiendo por ti desde hace cuatro años no era simple cariño de hermanos.

—¿Cuatro años?

—Cuatro años, Siri —confirmó James separándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas la broma con el caldero y las ranas?

—¿La que nos dejó inconscientes por una semana a la enfermería?

James asintió, su mirada se volvió completamente seria y sus brazos se aferrarnos aún más a Sirius.

—Yo fui el primero en despertar. Tú fuiste lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. ¡No te atrevas a reírte, pulgoso! —exclamó al ver la sonrisa socarrona de su mejor amigo— Cuando te vi en la cama junto a mi, pálido, inconsciente y con vendajes en la cabeza, yo... yo sentí como si no pudiera respirar, como si me faltara una parte de mi. Claro que en ese entonces pensé que era el miedo a perder a mi mascota, pero... ¡Hey!

—¿A quién llamas mascota, maldito cornudo?

James hizo una mueca de dolor. Sirius lo había pellozcado en el brazo, pero no podía moverse para tratar de calmar el dolor. Nada ni nadie lo haría deshacer el abrazo en el que tenía a su mejor amigo.

—Lo que quiero decir, Sirius Black, es que yo, James Potter, estoy completa y perdidamente enamorado de ti. Te amo, y estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario para que me des una oportunidad.

Sin darle tiempo de responder, James capturó los labios de Sirius en un beso aún más intenso que el primero, dejando al ojigris sin aliento.

Sirius se aferró al cuello de James para no caerse. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban. Jamás le habían hecho una confesión de amor. Sí, siempre habían chicas que le declaraban su adoración y amor eterno y le pedían que les hiciera un hijo, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez el sentimiento era recíproco.

—Terminé con Lily —dijo James jadeando—, hoy, justo antes de venir a buscarte.

—¡¿Terminaste con Evans en Nochebuena?!

—Admito que lo tomó un poco mal, pero no es nada que Quejicus no pueda arreglar —dijo James restándole importancia—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices? ¿Le darás una oportunidad a este tonto enamorado?

Sirius guardó silencio, mirando a James fijamente a los ojos.

—Está bien —suspiro luego de un rato—, pero lo mantendremos en secreto hasta que termine el colegio.

James esbozó una enorme sonrisa antes de besarlo de nuevo.

—Será nuestro secreto mientras estemos en el castillo —murmuró James entre besos húmedos—... Uno de tantos secretos en el castillo.

—¿Quieres cerrar la boca, Potter?

* * *

 **—EPÍLOGO—**

—¿Podrías darte prisa, papá?

Sirius sonrió mientras James terminaba de revisar el baúl.

—El tren no se va hasta las once, Cachorro. ¿Cuál es tu prisa?

—El tren siempre está lleno. ¡Este año quiero un compartimento para mí solo!

—Dirás para ti y para cierto albino de Slytherin, ¿no Harry?

Sirius estalló en carcajadas al ver lo roja que se había puesto la cara de su primogénito.

—Espero que no estés hablando de Malfoy —dijo James cerrando el baúl.

Dos pares de ojos grises lo miraron con enojo.

—¡Draco es mi amigo! —exclamó Harry abrazando a Sirius en busca de apoyo.

—Al igual que mi sobrino, James Potter, y si mi hijo quiere casarse con él y tener cuatro hijos siameses, tú no eres nadie para impedirlo.

—¡Papi!

Sirius volvió a reírse de la expresión de Harry. A pesar de haber heredado sus ojos grises, Harry era la viva imagen de James.

—Anda Casanova, ve a decirle a tus hermanos que dejen de jugar en el jardín.

—Dejen de jugar en el jardín —dijo Harry con sus ojos puestos en el estómago de Sirius.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

—Me refiero a los que están en el jardín, genio.

Sirius miró a Harry salir corriendo al jardín, donde un par de pequeños jugaban cuatro perros amarillos.

Harry, que en Julio había cumplido los trece años, estaba a punto de empezar su tercer año en Hogwarts. El pequeño ojigris había entrado en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin en primer año, y James no podía estar más orgulloso de él.

Los mellizos Alphard y Algieba, cumplirían los once años el 25 de diciembre, por lo que tendrían que esperar hasta el año siguiente para poder ir a Hogwarts. Alphard era lo contrario a Harry, siendo idéntico a Sirius, pero con los ojos marrones de James. Algieba, por su parte, era una combinación de ambos, con las facciones, la piel y los ojos de Sirius, y el cabello indomable de James.

—Y pensar que el próximo año los tres se irán —suspiró James abrazando por los hombros a su esposo por casi quince años.

Sirius sonrió al notar la tristeza en la voz de James.

—Sí, lo harán, pero aquí tendremos a otros dos para hacernos compañía —dijo poniendo su mano en su vientre ligeramente abultado.


End file.
